En busca de los recuerdos perdidos
by luisangel.cuadradorendon
Summary: En medio de una batalla un guerrero pierde sus recuerdos acerca de lo que ha pasado con el, asi que con la ayuda de un compañero empezara una aventura para ir descubriendo su pasado
1. Capítulo 1- El despertar

Capítulo 1.- El despertar

En un lugar de elios a punto de acabar una poderosa batalla entre 2 fuertes caballeros

-¡Golpe Gigante!-dice uno mientras golpea con su espada al otro

El golpe le da tan fuerte al adversario que hace que se caiga un pequeño chip, y el cae se desploma en el suelo.

El que yace en el suelo empieza a abrir los ojos, lo único que logra ver es una silueta de alguien parado enfrente de él, poco a poco se empieza a aclarar la imagen, puede notar a un niño pelirrojo, aproximadamente de unos 15 años sosteniendo una espada.

Aun tratando de recuperarse, el caballero dice:

-¿Dónde estoy?

El chico pelirrojo se lo queda mirando con extrañeza, el caballero tendido es una persona de unos 24 años, con el cabello negro, en una mano porta una espada mientras que en la otra….

El pelinegro habla:

-oye chico ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué hago tendido aquí? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico responde –Mi nombre es elsword y como al parecer te haces el desentendido te explicare lo que pasa, estamos en tu aeronave, tú eres un bandido que ha causado muchos males y estoy aquí para derrotarte- el chico se pone en posición de combate

El pelinegro responde –jajajajaja imposible, mi nombre es raven y soy el líder de los mercenarios de élder, es imposible que yo sea un bandido…-para de hablar al sentir su brazo izquierdo muy pesado y se lo queda mirando. Sorprendido dice –que le pasó a mi brazo por qué es, es, es, nasod, mi brazo es nasod-

Elsword a ver la mirada de raven se da cuenta de que no está mintiendo a lo que le dice –Mira yo tampoco lo sé pero veo bondad en tu mirada así que te ayudare a recordar,…. Si quieres vamos a Altera, hay deben saber algo sobre ti-

-está bien – responde raven

-ok- responde el chico con una sonrisa –pero primero… por favor dime que no olvidaste como pilotear tu aeronave-

-estemmm…. Creo que si lo olvide jeje-

Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente cuando de repente la aeronave empieza a perder el control y a descender rápidamente

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- empiezan a gritar mientras descienden….

Continuara


	2. Capitulo 2- Esto es lo que eres

Capítulo 2.- Esto es lo que eres

-Puuuuufffffffffffffffffffffff, crashhhhhhhhhh- Se escucha un sonido a lo lejos.

Dos sombras salen de en medio de un montón de humo y escombros, era raven y elsword que habían sobrevivido la caída de la aeronave.

-Nos salvamos- dice raven algo cansado y lastimado

-jajajajaja yo no podría morir, soy demasiado fuerte- contesta el pelirrojo aunque también esta lastimado.

-ja, si claro, lo que digas, mejor descansemos un rato antes de ir a altera-

Descansan un rato antes de llegar a altera, raven trata de descansar pero elsword se la pasa presumiendo sus hazañas.

Después de caminar un rato llegan a altera, un pueblo dedicado principalmente a la minería, se encuentra situado en el interior de una montaña, habitada por los pongus, una raza de criaturas extrañas parecidas a los topos.

Al entrar a la aldea se escucha un grito de mujer enojada:

-Elsword idiota, donde te habías metido- dice una mujer de estatura mediana, con el cabello morado y corto, que sostiene un báculo mágico.

-Yo fui a derrotar al bandido que atacaba esta aldea, y gracias a mi tremenda habilidad con la espada le gane- dice elsword orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Ya enserio, adonde fuiste- contesta la peli morada

- Es la verdad aisha, porque no me cre….. – elsword se vio obligado a esquivar ya que aisha lanzo un ataque de fuego con su báculo en esa dirección, el ataque le da al pelinegro que estaba allí.

- Idiota el enemigo te siguió hasta aquí, no que lo habías derrotado- dice en tono molesta.

Raven trata de levantarse pero enseguida se ve atacado por una lluvia de flechas mágicas lo cual lo deja fuera de combate.

-¿Por qué el está aquí?- pregunta una mujer un poco alta, con el cabello largo y rubio que sostiene un arco.

-Esperen no lo ataquen, déjenme explicarles- responde el pelirrojo antes de que siguieran atacando a raven.

Elsword les explica todo lo que paso a sus compañeras.

-Como le pudiste creer, esa historia es demasiado falsa- dice aisha, la maga

-No puedo creer que le creyeras tan fácilmente- responde Rena, la arquera

-Pero…..- trata de responder el pelirrojo

-Pero nada- Responde aisha, esto lo tiene que decidir Aron el líder de los pongu

Al despertar, Raven se encuentra atado y rodeado por elsword, aisha, rena y aron.

-Tú no puedes estar en esta aldea, le has hecho demasiado mal, has saqueado, destruido y herido a nuestra gente y quieres que de la nada te perdonemos así como así, pues no, hayas perdido la memoria o no puedes estar cerca de esta aldea, así que vete, has hecho demasiado mal- dice aron en un tono serio y enojado.

Raven sale de la aldea y se dirige lejos en dirección a su aeronave destrozada mientras piensa –Es esto en lo que me he convertido-

Elsword lo observa alejarse, mientras que se queda pensativo. Aisha y Rena vuelven a merodear por la aldea.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3- Un nuevo amigo

Capítulo 3 .- Un nuevo amigo

Raven llega a su aeronave destrozada y se dirige hacia el centro de mando donde se queda esa noche. Al siguiente día se despierta por un ruido, el piensa que alguien anda por ahí y se queda a observar a ver quién puede ser. Se va asomando despacio y logra notar a una figura alta y de pelo largo y rubio, era Rena que había ido a investigar en la aeronave.

Raven sale mientras dice:

-qué haces aquí- dice el pelinegro

Rena espantada responde –Naaadd…naaada-

-estas segura- dice raven en un tono intrigado

-está bien, vine a ver si estabas aquí porque quería platicar contigo- dice la arquera avergonzada

-OK , de que quieres hablar- contesta raven

-Bueno, me quede intrigada al saber que habías perdido la memoria así como así, al principio no te creí pero ahora al ver tu aeronave destrozada no creo que te lo hayas inventado con malas intenciones- habla la chica rubia

Raven le cuenta a Rena la misma historia que a elsword, y así se la pasan platicando, hasta que se hace tarde. De repente se escucha un sonido que interrumpe la conversación

-brrrrrrrrr- suena el estómago de raven, este avergonzado dice

-Perdón, es que no he comido nada desde ayer-

-jajaja no hay problema, espera aquí, traeré algo de comida- responde Rena amablemente.

Rena se aleja en dirección a la villa de altera, mientras tanto Raven se queda pensando –Ella parece una buena persona-. Al poco rato Rena regresa con un montón de comida en una bolsa. Los dos empiezan a comer cuando rena dice algo inquietante.

-¿Oye que le pasó a tu brazo?-

-Bueno eso es que yo tampoco lo sé, por eso quiero recordar mi pasado, quiero saber qué fue lo que me paso, por que tengo este brazo y por qué me convertí en un bandido, en este momento hay varias cosas que deseo saber- responde el pelinegro

-Mmmmmm, eso es interesante, de acuerdo, yo también te ayudare a recuperar ese pasado tuyo- dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Raven se la queda mirando pensando en que ella le recuerda a alguien, pero por el momento no le dice nada.

-Y como le piensas hacer, si yo no puedo regresar a Altera-

-Eso déjamela a mí, ven vamos juntos a Altera- responde rena

Caminan por un rato para regresar a Altera, el lugar donde se le prohibió regresar a raven, al llegar primero entra Rena y escucha una voz gritando:

-Rena donde te habías metido, no te he visto en todo el día- esa voz no le pertenecía a aisha.

-No pasa nada solo andaba paseando por ahí- responde

En esos momentos entra Raven de nuevo a esa aldea minera, y todos se le quedan mirando, cuando sale elsword a saludarlo, este se queda a su lado y en el otro lado se pone Rena dispuestos a convencer a Aron de que lo deje quedarse…

Continuara.


End file.
